Family Ties
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Law running from Doflamingo finds himself on Dawn Island where he meets three brothers who he just can't seem to hate. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy find a potential new brother. Follow them as the four face many different trials and fight to stay together it's them against the world just like it's always been.
1. Chapter 1 Revised 111917

This has been revised 11/19/17

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Traflagar D Water Law, a young boy with white patchy skins and dark brown hair cursed holding his side. He panted blood seeping through his fingers. 'I have to keep going! I can't stop here, I have to keep moving.' Law stumbled but caught himself just barely keeping himself from falling to the ground.

"Law you can't keep running forever! I'm sure if you come back now the young master won't punish you too badly!" There was a group of pirates all with guns and swords rushing in the same direction Law was in.

Law grit his teeth in frustration and turned diving into the bushes next to him. He crashed into three solid little bodies and couldn't help but curse his luck. In front of him stood three brats.

The freckled one with a scowl on his face rubbed his head glaring at Law. "That hurt you bastard! Who the hell are you?"

The older boy ignored the freckled brat straining his ears to see if anyone was coming his way. He could hear footsteps moving towards them and tensed prepared to fight if he had to.

"Hey guys I think I heard something over here!" More shuffling feet made their way towards the four boys and Law was tensed as tight as a spring ready to pounce.

The blonde curly haired boy grabbed Law by the shoulder and flung him back into another bush right behind them. The three boys stood shoulder to shoulder effectively blocking Law from sight, and just in time too.

The group of pirates pushed the foliage away and looked down at the three kids glaring. "Hey brats any of you seen a brunette with patchy white skin come through here?"

The freckled boy ignored their question and instead glared at them hatefully making some of the weaker men flinch at the pure hatred in the boy's eyes. "My name is not brat and if you assholes have any sense you'll get the hell off this island now!"

Laughing loudly the group of pirates didn't take anything the boy said seriously causing him to bristle angered by their mocking of him. The blonde noble looking boy stepped forward to diffuse any kind of impending fight.

The blonde grinned stepping forward slightly. "Hmm I don't think you lot understand fully what my dear brother was trying to say, see this island here houses a very important vice admiral who just so happens to be on his way home."

The leader of the pirate group stepped forward smirking smugly. "Oh yeah and who is this great vice admiral then?"

The blonde smirked looking down right pleased with himself as he uttered the most horrifying name for his brothers and all pirates around. "Monkey D Garp."

That was enough to wipe all smugness and mockery off the pirates faces. The leader of the group shook his head. "No way am I facing up against Garp! Law isn't worth dying over!"

The group of pirates all turned tail and ran. The blonde boy was feeling proud of himself for thinking up that lie on the spot. He turned to his other two brothers who were white as a sheet.

The youngest gripped his hat shaking. "Gramps is coming? How come you never told us Sabo!"

Sabo sighed rolling his eyes sometimes he couldn't believe how dense his brothers really were. "No Lu gramps is not coming I just told the pirates that so they'd leave."

Both ravens seemed to be relaxing visibly knowing their grandpa wasn't coming anytime soon. "Thank god."

With all of that out of the way the three brothers turned to the bush and saw the kid, Law, standing in front of them arms crossed looking tense and serious. "Thank you for helping me." He barely was able to force the words out, but he did.

The freckled boy scowled deeper and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Sabo. "It was no problem, now then mind telling us who you are and why those guys were after you?"

Law narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy but decided to answer the question. "My name Trafalgar D Water Law, I stole something from their captain and I guess he wants it back. He killed someone close to me and I plan on avenging him."

Sabo nodded in understand then pointed to himself. "My names Sabo, and the one scowling is Ace, and the one with the straw-hat if Luffy we're all brothers."

Having been unusually quiet the whole time Luffy jumped forward looking the older boy in the eyes. "Ne are you all alone?"

Law was taken by surprise with the question the young boy had ask but nodded slowly not seeing the big deal in telling him that. Luffy looked to his two brothers with puppy eyes causing Ace to shake his head rapidly. "No way Lu! You can stop with the eyes because it's not going to happen!"

Sabo laughed shaking his head. "Come on Ace you know Luffy won't stop whining until you give him what he wants, might as well give in now and save yourself the trouble."

The freckled boy growled eyes narrowed. "No! We don't know this guy we're not going to freely allow him around Lu!"

Luffy ignoring his two brothers ran up to Law happily. "Ne Torao come stay with us tonight! That way you won't be alone anymore!"

Law shook his head, there was no way he was allowing himself to get close to these brats. He's learned when you get attached to something you always lose it, he didn't want to lose anything else he cared about. "No, I don't need to be with anyone, I'm leaving now."

The three brothers watched as Law turned taking off into the woods. Ace scoffed rolling his eyes. "I give him about an hour before he winds up in trouble."

Literally five minutes later they heard a loud crashing sound that caused Luffy to laugh joyfully and take off running towards the noise. Ace and Sabo both cursed running after the idiotic raven.

They came across the scene of Law hanging upside down in a trap covered in dirt and with twigs in his hair. He was scowling heavily as he stared at the three boys.

Ace rolled his eyes pulling out a dagger from his pocket and walked over cutting Law down. Law groaned hitting the ground hard and looked up at the three boys.

Sabo decided to take pity on the boy. "How about you come stay with us for the night, in the morning we can show you around and clue you in on the dangers of the island so you can survive here."

Law wanted to refuse but he knew it would be stupid to refuse and continue stumbling around the forest. He sighed nodding. "Alright but what will your parents say?"

Ace's silver eyes turned darker as he turned around and glared at the ground. "All you need to know about that is me and Sabo's parents are dead and Luffy's abandoned him all we have is shitty gramps."

Law was starting to have a little respect for these three boys. He knew how they felt being alone and only having themselves. He lost his whole family in a matter of days but still managed to find another important person only to lose them as well.

They walked through the woods for about twenty minutes until they stopped in front of a giant tree. Law looked up seeing a big tree house and felt his eye twitch in aggravation. It wasn't right that a group of kids had to live out in the woods by themselves. "You three live here in this?"

The boys nodded not seeing what the big deal was. Law grit his teeth. 'How could their grandpa allow them to live out here by themselves?'

Ace made his way towards the ladder. "Come on its late and we've all had a long day we'll talk more tomorrow."

The group nodded and made their way into the medium sized tree house. Luffy handed Law a small blanket that looked more like a torn-up towel and turned snuggling between Sabo and Ace for warmth.

Law leaned against a wall and sighed looking up at the moon and stars. 'How the hell did I get myself into this mess Cora-san?'

After an hour Law sighed looking over to the sleeping boys. "You should sleep Ace-ya I promise I won't do anything while your asleep."

Ace sat up pushing Luffy more into Sabo and locked his eyes with Laws. "I'm not as stupid or trusting as Luffy is, I know how evil people can be I've seen the worse in people. We just met you and I refuse to let you out of my sight when you're so close to my brothers."

Law smirked and his respect for the boy doubled. It was easy to tell that Ace was the leader of their small group, he was the one that made the final decision. "If I wanted to do something to you all I would have already done it. You don't need to worry about me after tonight I'll be gone and won't bother you all again."

The freckled boy ignored Laws words and the two continued to watch each other throughout the night. Law was surprised by the complete lack of trust the oldest boy of the group had but he could understand, people were cruel.

Morning came fast and Luffy yawned stretching. He shot up when he saw Law and bounced over grinning brightly. "Torao come with us today! We're going to gray terminal to pick pocket people shihihi!"

Sabo nodded putting his top hat on. "He's right you should come, this way we can show you around."

Law smirked over at Ace who bristled at the look. He knew it'd be fun to mess with the hot head. "Sure I don't have anything better to do anyways." Ace really wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

The blonde ex noble sighed shaking his head. He already knew those two were going to be like fire and water. He'd be lucky if they got through the morning without any fights.

The group got to grey terminal in no time and Law wrinkled his nose at the sight and smell of the place. It was literally just a giant junk yard.

Ace and Sabo turned to Luffy looking at him with stern expressions. Sabo placed and hand on the boy's shoulder. "Alright Lu you need to listen carefully you are to stay here and not move alright?"

Luffy pouted but nodded in understanding. "It's not fair but fine I'll stay put." Ace and Sabo looked really hesitant about leaving the hyperactive boy by himself but sighed and turned rushing into the trash heap.

The silence lasted only a minute before Luffy popped up in front of Law grinning. "Ne Torao lets go explore!"

Law frowned knowing this was a bad idea, he just knew something bad would come out of this, but to be honest he was bored as well, so he decided to follow along and let the young raven guide him around.

Luffy babbled on and on about all different things, Law really wasn't paying attention and that's why when they got surrounded he was slightly shocked.

Luffy took a step back bumping into Law, he was glaring at the group of pirates like he knew them somehow.

A man stepped forward and Law could tell this man was the captain. "So you're the little brat they call Luffy? Well brat you owe some compensation for all the trouble you and your brothers caused my boys here."

The youngest raven looked nervous. "S-Shut up! That idiot pork started it! He attacked us first, so just leave me and my brothers alone you jerk!"

Bluejam growled pulling a sword out. "Shut the hell up brat! I'm going to take you and sell you to slavers to get my money back! Now you can come quietly, and I'll leave your brothers alone, if not I'll take all of your to the slavers!"

Law went to step forward to intervene, but he stopped himself glaring at the ground. 'Why the hell should I have to help them? I shouldn't get involved, this doesn't concern me!'

The older boy was making to leave but one of the pirates grabbed him by the shoulder. "Where do you think you're going boy?"

Before Law could retaliate Luffy stepped up looking determined. "If I go with you, you have to promise to leave my brothers alone, and let Law go!"

The pirates all laughed loudly at the boy. Bluejam kicked Luffy in the stomach making him fall to the ground. He slammed his foot on the boy's head twisting his foot to make the boys head dig into the gravel. "Your defending a boy who was just about to leave you, you must really be a fool!"

Luffy struggled to lift his head from the ground. "Shut up! Law isn't a bad person! He would have just left me I know it because, because Law is my friend!"

Law clenched his fists lowering his head. He cursed hating himself for the guilt he was feeling. Really that boy was something else to make him feel guilty about something.

Law held his hand out a blue light flickering to life. "Room." A blue sphere surrounded him and all the pirates.

Law turned to the pirates holding Luffy. "I hate to say it, but the brat is right, I won't be leaving until you hand him over."

The pirates all laughed at him and Bluejam dug his foot into Luffy's head harder. "You? Hurt me? That has to be the funniest thing I've heard in a long time!"

Law rolled his eyes, sometimes pirates thought to highly of themselves. "Shambles!" Luffy blinked out of existence under the captain's foot and appeared next to law.

The pirates all shouted in surprise at what had just happened. They couldn't figure out how Luffy got from one end of the field to the other.

Bluejam pulled out his pistol aiming it the two boys. Law grinned sadistically pulling out his scalpel. "You all asked for this!"

Law shot forward slicing into the pirates left and right. He used his ability to rearrange all their body parts. He stopped in front of the captain looking up at him. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

Bluejam stumbled away from the teen before turning running away from the scene. "I will get back at you lot for this! Just you wait I will get revenge!"

Law rolled his eyes at the threat. He canceled out his room and turned to Luffy who was looking at him with amazement. "That was so cool! Trao was that a devil fruit you were using?"

Law smirked slightly nodding, what could he say he liked being praised. "Yeah I ate the ope ope no mi that's the reason I have people after me right now, but how did you know about devil fruits?"

Luffy grinned happily and pulled his cheek impossible far before letting it snap back to his face. "I ate the gomu gomu no mi, so now I'm rubber man!"

Law was fairly surprised at learning that. Before he could reply they heard two voices shouting out Luffy's name. Ace and Sabo were quickly making their way towards them.

Ace got to Luffy first and looked him over worried. "Are you alright? Nothing happened did it?"

Sabo looked around at all the pieces of body that were wiggling around and shuddered, it was honestly a little weird for him. "What happened here?"

That set the little bundle of energy moving. Luffy beamed happily at his brothers. "Bluejam came and was going to sell me to slavers when Law went and saved me with his awesome devil fruit power!"

Ace looked at the older raven with far more respect in his eyes than before. He bowed forward slightly. "Thank you for saving Luffy even though he wasn't your responsibility. If you would like you could stay with us a few more days."

Sabo and Luffy both snickered at Ace as his face slowly turned red. The freckled boy growled before lunging at his brothers chasing them around the junkyard.

Law watched them and chuckled slightly before stopping himself. He shook his head in anger. 'What the hell am I doing? I can't get attached to them! It's too dangerous for me and them!'

The blonde ex noble looked back a Law when he noticed he wasn't following. "Oi Law come on, lets head back to the tree house!"

Law nodded following after the blonde, he sighed eyes darkening as he looked at the ground. 'I need to leave before I get too attached, I'll stay one more day then I have to leave!'

Law- 14

Ace/Sabo- 10

Luffy- 7

* * *

Word count: 2,836


	2. Chapter 2 Revised 111917

So this has been revised 11/19/17 I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

Law sighed staring at the ceiling of the tree house. He couldn't sleep, there was a huge storm raging outside practically tearing the small little house apart.

Somehow two of the three boys were sleeping through the monster storm. Ace and Sabo were sound asleep snoring away. Luffy was a different story, he was shaking scared out of his mind.

The older boy noticed that the youngest wasn't asleep. "Luffy-ya what's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Luffy looked up trying to hide the fact that he had tears in his eyes. "I-It's nothing! There's nothing wrong with me you should be asleep Torao."

Law rolled his eyes at the little nickname he was given but couldn't find it in himself to care about it too much. "If you're scared of the storm, you can come sit by me I could tell you some stories about when I was a pirate."

Luffy's eyes lit up in joy and he scrambled over to the older boy burrowing into his side. "I didn't know Torao was a pirate!"

The two spent most of the night awake as Law talked about some of the better times when he was with Corazon and Doflamingo. But soon the two boys both fell asleep unable to stay awake.

-(Break)

To say Ace was annoyed would be an understatement, he stood arms crossed in front of the other two ravens of the group. Luffy was curled up around Law and the older had his head laying on top of Luffy's.

Sabo chuckled knowing what Ace was feeling because he felt it slightly too. Luffy was **_their_** little brother and they never had to really share him with anyone besides themselves.

The blonde ex-noble stood deciding it was time to wake the two up. He nudged Law with his foot. "Hey wake up, we have to go out."

Law grunted but opened his eyes. He jerked away from Luffy when he noticed the position they were in. He was not going to get attached!

Luffy yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Ace, Sabo M'tired." Ace lost the ice in his eyes for a moment at how adorable Luffy looked.

The freckled boy rolled his eyes slapping the rubber boy over the head lightly. "Too bad, the storm last night was pretty bad so we need to go into gray terminal and get some supplies to fix her up."

Luffy's eyes lit up and he jumped up excitedly. "Yay! Today will be the day I finally find a telescope! Shihihihi!"

Law stood up as well yawning slightly. He followed after the boys until they got to gray terminal, they all decided to split up and go different ways.

-(Break)-

Sabo dug around some of the trash looking for some good pieces of wood to help fix up their home. The blonde noticed something glint and he grinned yelling out in triumph as he pulled a telescope out of the trash. 'I know Luffy is going to love this!'

The blonde tensed up when he was surrounded by marines and pirates alike. "Sabo, that's enough playing around with those pieces of trash, it's time you stopped this little rebellion it's time for you to come home."

A dark-haired man stepped out from behind the marine looking down at him with disgust. Sabo took a step away from the man glaring. "They are not trash! Ace and Luffy are my brothers I refuse to go back to my old life, to that loveless home!"

The man narrowed his eyes at his son. "You will come back home with me unless you want one of your 'precious' brothers to wind up hurt!"

Sabo recoiled away from his father looking distraught. He knew for a fact that his father would hurt one of his brothers and not care even the slightest, he was a noble and nobles all thought they were better than everyone. Sabo thought it was disgusting.

A rock shot at the man hitting him right between the eyes. He stumbled back in shock as a red mark appeared on his face. "You bastard! We won't let you take Sabo! He's out brother and he wants to be free!"

Attention went to the two boys standing on top of a trash pile. The noble snarled furious. "You little worms! How dare you try and assault me, I'll have you both executed for this!"

Luffy stuck his tongue out at the man. "You're just a stupid jerk! Sabo doesn't like you, he's our brother so just go away stupid!"

Sabo could help but smile, his brothers truly were the best. The noble turned to the marines furious. "Well? What are you waiting for, gets those little pests and take them to jail or a slave house just get them out of my sight!"

The marines and pirates alike rushed towards the two boys. Ace took the pipe off his back and swung hitting one of the marines in the stomach, he kicked a pirate in the crotch making them go down in tears.

Luffy swung his arm around and went to hit one of the marines but it curved and ended up hitting Sabo's father in the face making the man fall back screaming curses and threats.

The young raven snickered not paying attention. One of the pirates noticed and grabbed him flinging him to the ground stepping on his back. "That's enough! Unless you want this brat, dead put down the pipe."

Ace and Sabo both called out their brother's name, the distraction gave a marine enough time to grab Ace and throw him down. Ace struggled screaming profanities at the surrounded group.

Sabo's father looked down at the two maliciously before turning to look at Sabo. "Well then Sabo, what will you do? If you come home I may just allow the boys to live."

The blonde ex noble lowered his head, his hat shadowing his eyes and nodded. "Very well father, if you let Ace and Luffy go then I'll come home with you."

Luffy started sobbing shaking his head as he struggled to get away. "No Sabo please don't go! No! No please Sabo!"

Sabo's heart was breaking as he heard his little brother crying out for him desperately. Tears streamed from his blue eyes as he took the first step moving to walk away from his brothers.

Ace was thrashing around trying to get free. "Sabo don't you dare turn away from us! We can fight! Let us fight our way out like any other time! We're brothers!"

Sabo shook his head sobbing. "You don't understand! This isn't like all the other times! I don't have a choice I have to go!"

When Sabo went to take another step Luffy threw his hand out wrapping it around the blonde's ankle. "No I won't let you go! I don't want to lose you Sabo I won't let you leave!"

The younger boy's cries were heartbreaking for the marines to listen to. All but the pirates and the noble were sad hearing the boy cry for his brother. Sabo's father was smiling in glee at the boy's desperate cries.

"Men get this little parasite off of my son immediately." One of the pirates who knew about haki stepped forward coating his foot in it before slamming his foot on Luffy's arm.

Luffy screamed in pain but refused to let go, he wouldn't let go! Sabo looked up with tears in his eyes and tried to pry Luffy's hand away. "Let go Lu! Please let go your only hurting yourself please stop it!"

Luffy shook his head determined not to let go, even though his arm was bleeding. "I won't let go! If Sabo goes back then your alone and being alone hurts worse than being hurt I won't let Sabo go through that again!"

Ace was desperately trying to get free, he could do nothing but sit there and watch as his little brother was hurt. "Luffy, Sabo."

The noble sighed annoyed with all of this. He pulled a sword from one of the pirates walking forward. "Enough of this foolishness, if the boy won't let go then I'll cut his arm off!"

Luffy still refused to let go, he looked up at the man a glint in his eyes showing his determination. Ace and Sabo's eyes widened in fear. The man raised his arm ready to sever the boys. "LUFFY!"

"Shambles!" Everyone was confused when the sword pierced a barrel, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were gone and in their place, were empty barrels.

The three boys appeared slightly behind Law who was looking down at the group of marines and the noble with a certain kind of hatred in his eyes. "Unless you want to wind up in pieces I'd get out of my sight!"

Sabo's father stepped forward glaring. "I am a noble! You can't tell me what to do you filthy piece of trash! I am Sabo's father and he will be coming home right this instant!"

The hatred in Law's eyes grew, causing the marines to take a step back. He pulled the nodachi off his back and shot forward slicing one of the pirates in half. The man screamed as his legs ran around.

Law looked to the noble eyes glinting with blood lust. "This will be you if you don't leave now!"

The noble was quick to run away after that. "You boys better find a good place to hide, I'll have every marine after you lot! You won't get away with this!"

Once the men all left the little clearing Law turned around but was tackled to the ground by three boys. Luffy was full on sobbing, Sabo ha tears in his eyes, and Ace looked tired and thankful.

Sabo tightened his arms around the oldest boy. "Thank you, Law, for saving Luffy again and for saving me, thank you!"

Ace nodded agree with his brother and Luffy said something no one could hear. Law felt his heart skip a beat and he hesitated for a second before wrapping his arm around the three boys.

"I need to leave, I can't stay here any longer." That broke the moment and the three younger boys looked at the oldest in slight shock.

Ace stood eyes dark and hand clenched into fists. "You can't just leave, after everything you've done for us we have to repay you somehow!"

Law frowned at the three boys dejected looks. "The marines know I'm here and if they know then that means Joker, the man who's after me will know I'm here too, I can't get you three involved in my mess!"

Luffy shook his head determined. "No! You can't leave, if a bad guy is after you than we'll help you! You're our friend now and nakama sticks together!"

Law knew if he didn't change the subject they'd just keep going around in circles. "Luffy let me see your arm, it's looks bad, it might even be broken."

Just now remembering about his arm made Luffy start wailing loudly tears pouring down his face. The three oldest sighed at the youngest's idiocy. Law wrapped Luffy's arm in a sling giving orders to try not to move it too much.

"Well it's definitely broke, you need to make sure you don't move it around too much for about a month." Luffy just stared at Law causing the raven to sigh before looking to the only responsible one in the group. Sabo nodded letting Law know he understood.

Law stood dusting off his pants and adjusting his hat. "It's been a long day, we should all head back home and get some sleep."

They nodded, and the group trekked through the woods back to their tree house. They all piled in going to their usual spots and falling asleep.

Law felt his eyes getting heavy and decided to take a small nap before he set out wouldn't be a bad idea.

Once Law was fully out the three boys popped their heads out of their blankets grinning.

-(Break)-

Law woke up about an hour later and looked over making sure the boys were still asleep. He sighed standing up deciding it was best if he left while they were sleeping, that way he wouldn't have to argue with them.

Law left the tree house silently and started making his way through the woods. He had been packing a boat during the whole gray terminal incident, knowing he would have to leave soon.

The older raven-haired boy jumped onto the small boat and pushed off. He looked back at the island slightly sad that he had to leave. 'Sadly, I'm going to miss those three but this is for the best, at least this way I know they are safe from Doflamingo.'

Law sighed sitting down and letting the wind take him in a random direction. 'I need to find a secluded island where Doflamingo won't find me.'

* * *

Word Count: 2,156


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Law really couldn't believe what he was seeing. He put a hand to his head. "This isn't real please tell me I'm hallucinating."

"Shihihihi! Law's so weird." Right in front of him were Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. He couldn't understand how the three boys managed to get on his boat and when they did it.

Law glared at the three. "How did you get on my boat? Why are you here? I know I saw you sleeping when I left!"

Ace smirked smugly crossing his arms. "You only thought you saw us but we rigged the blankets, we knew you were planning on leaving and decided as our new friend we'd help you run from whoever's after you."

Luffy nodded his agreement. "Yeah cause being alone hurts a lot more than being hurt! Your our friend so we won't let you be alone!"

Law shook his head. "We're turning around right now! I'm taking you three back home! What would your guardians say when they find out you're not there."

Sabo smirked and Law agreed then that the kid was kind of scary when he smirked like that. "How do you plan on getting us back? You have no navigation skills and the island is long behind us, as I see it Law your stuck with us."

Law sighed sitting down. "You three are really too much, you don't even know me! Why would you leave your home for me? Why do you want to risk your life for me?"

It was Luffy who answered him. "Because Law is a good guy! You saved us multiple times, a bad guy wouldn't have done that and you're our nakama! We don't abandon our nakama."

Ace and Sabo nodded. "It's as he says, it usually takes a lot for us to trust people but what can I say you saved my brothers and I gave you many openings to attack yet you didn't."

Law was surprised Ace had said all of that. Ace looked back at him and Law could still see a small sliver of distrust. The freckled boy trusted him but not fully. The boy was still hiding something.

Ace huffed looking forward. "Besides I still have to repay my debt to you for saving my brothers. I'm the oldest so it should have been my job to save them yet I let Luffy get hurt twice and we almost lost Sabo, if you weren't there I don't know what would have happened."

It pained Ace to say all of that. He knew he wasn't strong enough to protect his brothers but he would change that. He would get stronger so he'd never have to lose one of his precious people.

Sabo slapped Ace on the back of the head. "Idiot who say's you're the oldest? We're the same age you know!"

Ace rolled his eyes. "I'm three months older than you stupid so that makes me the oldest!"

Law sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "You three can't stay with me! When we stop at the next island I'll be dropping you off, you can stay there hidden and train do whatever but you're not coming with me! It's far too dangerous for three brats!"

The three looked at him seriously. Sabo could see the loneliness and fear in the oldest raven's eyes. He was scared of getting to close to people for whatever reason. "Your our friend now and we won't leave you sorry to say you're stuck with us."

Law grit his teeth in frustration. These kids were getting on his nerves. Just because he saved them twice didn't mean they owed him anything, he wouldn't get close to anyone. Anyone he gets close to dies he wouldn't throw that fate onto these boys as well.

The oldest glared at them. "You don't owe me anything! I saved you because I felt like it no other reason! I don't need your pity! I'm fine with being alone!"

Luffy frowned becoming unusually serious. "Law! No one likes being alone, no one deserves to be alone! Being alone is the worst! Your our friend now! I won't let you be alone even if you say mean things to me! Even if you hit me or kick me I won't stop being your friend!"

The three boys stared at Luffy in shock. Their eyes were wide not believing those words had left the youngest boys mouth.

Law lowered his head hiding his face. He tried to fight the smile slipping onto his face but he couldn't fight the tears. 'Corazon maybe, maybe I could care about someone else just one more time.'

The raven sighed shaking his head. "Whatever do as you wish." Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all grinned stupidly at the older boy.

Ace and Sabo knew that Luffy had broken through Law's doubts and made the doctor to be actually hope for happier times. It was a gift only the youngest possessed. They knew because the rubber boy had used it on them as well. He had been their light and it seemed he was becoming the guiding light for Law as well.

Law looked them over. "If you three want to stay with me you're going to have to get a lot stronger the man who's after me is really strong and his family members are just as strong if we ever get caught you need to have some kind of fighting chance against them."

Ace and Sabo's eyes darkened. They understood that they were getting into something dangerous but for their friends they'd do anything. Luffy shrugged grinning. "If someone tries to take you away from us we'll just kick his ass!"

Law was amazed by the rubber boy's simplicity. He just thought things were so simple and he was always so optimistic.

Sabo decided then to speak up. "By the way if we're all traveling together we're going to need to stop to resupply pretty soon, there's only enough supplies for one person not four."

Law nodded agreeing with the boy. "There should be an island coming up in about a day we should be able to resupply there and get some information before heading for the grand line."

Ace furrowed his brows. "Why are we going to the grand line? Shouldn't we hide out on some no name island for a while?"

Law smirked at the freckled boy. "Are you scared Ace? Don't worry I won't let any big bad pirates mess with you."

Ace bristled at Laws teasing. "I am not scared! I'm not scared of anything! Especially not some no name pirates!"

Sabo snickered at the two ravens as they bantered back and forth. He decided to break up their banter to ask his own question. "So why do you want to go to the grand line?"

Law looked over to the blonde holding Ace back by his forehead. "Well I thought the grand line would be the perfect place for you three to train and get stronger, I know an island where there are no people just wild animals, it'd be the perfect place for you three to train and get stronger."

Luffy cheered liking the idea. If it meant getting stronger he was for the idea instantly. The other two thought along the same line as the younger. If it helped them get stronger than they were all for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm alive! If anyone is still reading this then I'm sorry it took like a year to update, just kind of ran into a road block but I'm back! Anyways I don't own One piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

*Four years later*

Law- 18

Ace/Sabo-14

Luffy-11

Ace cursed loudly as he hit the ground hard. A big bump formed on his head as he glowered up at the taller raven. "That hurt you bastard!"

Law smirked down at the freckled teen. "Then learn how to dodge the hits, if you don't get this you can't move on from paradise."

The freckled teen growled standing back up and putting the blind fold back on covering his eyes. "I don't know why this haki crap is important, I'm a logia I don't need to worry about this haki crap."

Law rolled his eyes used to the boy's complaints. "Then what are you going to do when you find yourself in a position where you can't use your powers?"

Sabo stopped throwing rocks at Luffy as he looked over to the two boys. "Law's right Ace, when need to learn this stuff it's the only way we can really take care of Luffy."

The straw hat boy pouted at his blonde brother. "I don't need anyone to take care of me! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

Law smirked ruffling the boy's hair. "Don't worry Lu we know, you're going to become a great pirate one day but for now you're our little brother and it's our job to protect you."

Luffy pouted at the older boy but quickly forgot about it when Sabo hit him between the eyes with a rock. "Ouch! Sabo you jerk that hurt!"

Sabo snickered. "Then maybe you should be paying attention to the task at hand, you and Ace are the only ones who haven't master observation haki."

Ace rolled his eyes smirking. "Yeah well at least we mastered armament haki, unlike someone we know."

Sabo narrowed his eyes at his brother and he tackled the raven. "Jerk let's see who the better fighter is now!"

The two wrestled around on the ground before Ace came out on top pinning Sabo. The raven smirked smugly. "What were you saying Sabo, looks like this is my win."

Luffy cheered smiling happily at his brother's antics. Law sighed watching the group of boys fondly, he could still remember vividly the day they had dubbed him their brother.

-Flashback-

 _The four boys had stopped docking on a small island before the entrance to the grand line. Law looked at the boys sternly. "We are not causing any kind of trouble here, it's in and out."_

 _The boys nodded, they had been traveling with Law for almost three months now and they were becoming really close. They all worked well together and were practically in sync._

 _Sabo grabbed Luffy by the wrist. "Me and Lu will go get the food, we'll probably be back in a few hours."_

 _Ace and Law nodded. "We're going to go find a map, see if we can get some information on the ways to get into the grand line."_

 _The group split up going their separate ways. Ace and Law were silent as they walked through the crowded streets._

 _Ace ran right into Law's back and exclaimed in pain looking up with narrowed eyes at the boy. "What the hell Law, why'd you just stop!"_

 _Law's eyes were wide, and he looked tensed up in fear. Ace looked around him and spotted a small group of people. There was a woman and two guys, one of the guys was wearing heels and had blonde hair, another of the guys was huge with black hair and big teeth, then the girl was wearing what looked like a maid outfit._

 _Ace looked over to Law curiously. "Law what's wrong who are those people? Do you know them?"_

 _Law snapped out of it and cursed. Before he could move to hide he was spotted. "Law? Law!"_

 _The soon to be surgeon cursed again and picked Ace up throwing him over his shoulder. "We need to leave now!"_

 _A bullet whizzed past him, but he kept running, people in the streets moved out of their way screaming._

 _Law skidded to a stop as Dellinger appeared in front of him. He looked behind him and Baby 5 stood there, up above was Buffalo, Law grit his teeth not seeing any way out of this._

 _Dellinger shrieked loudly. "Kya! I can't wait until the young master hears about this! He'll be so please with us bringing Law back home!"_

 _Law took of the nodachi from his back ready to fight, he needed to make sure Ace got out of here unharmed. "Law! Who's the boy with you? We should probably bring him along too."_

 _The dark-haired teen glared at the girl making her burst into tears. Law rolled his eyes at the girl, she was still the same even after all these years._

 _Law brought his hand up not taking his eyes away from Dellinger. "Ace-ya I'm going to send you away from here, get back to the others and get out of here, don't worry about me."_

 _Ace glowered at the older boy. "I won't run! I'm not some chicken that will run with his tail between his legs!"_

 _Law glared at the boy. "Ace! This is serious! You need to get your brothers and get out of here if not you three might not ever get out!"_

 _Their arguing was interrupted when Dellinger appeared and kicked his leg out hitting Ace in the gut. Ace eyes widened, and he flew back hitting a wall hard before falling to his knee's wheezing._

 _Laws eyes widened, and he brought out his room. Bringing Ace next to his side. "Ace, can you still run."_

 _The boy looked up at him wheezing still and nodded hesitantly. Law got a determined glint in his eyes and he widened his room as much as possible before nodding to Ace. "Shambles."_

 _Ace disappeared from sight and reappeared in one of the houses. He looked through the window as he saw the girl Baby something knock Law out. Ace cursed before making a run, he needed to find his brothers and save Law._

 _It took Ace almost twenty minutes until he found Luffy and Sabo, next to a stream. Sabo looked up startled seeing some blood on Ace's lips. "Ace what the hell happened? Where's Law?"_

 _Ace grit his teeth eyes blazing in anger. "He was taken! Those people that were after him they got him! We need to go save him, he gave himself up to make sure I got away!"_

 _Sabo and Luffy both jumped up and followed after their older brother, they had to save their nakama, Law had done a lot for them an they were going to repay him for everything._

 _They hid behind some crates as they looked up at the pink ship in front of them, it was teeming with pirates. Ace looked to Sabo since he was the one who came up with the plans._

 _The blonde ex-noble looked around before his eyes landed on some guns and dynamite sitting to the side. "Alright this is what we're going to do, we need a distraction to get some of these pirates out of here we're going to set fire to those explosives then we'll sneak on and find Law."_

 _The two ravens nodded, and Ace snuck over, he pulled a match from his pocket and threw it on top of the dynamite before turning and diving behind the barrels._

 _It was a few seconds before a loud explosion rocked the boat and they could hear the pirates screaming as they all ran towards the fire to try and put it out. The brother looked out from their spots and quickly ran up onto the ship staying to the edges and out of the open._

 _Sabo pointed to some doors and they made their way over pressing their ear to it they heard someone shout in pain, so they threw open the door. Dellinger lowered his leg looking over._

 _Law was bleeding from wounds all over his body. Ace growled at the three. "Get away from him!"_

 _Dellinger shrieked again smiling maliciously. "Oh, and why should I, want are three little brats going to do?"_

 _Ace surprised them all when he pulled the pipe off his back holding it in front of him. "Law is our brother, so you're going to give him back!"_

 _The captured teens eyes were widened in shock, Ace had just called him his brother! Law couldn't believe he just heard that._

 _Ace stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "Come on girly boy, I bet I could take your weak ass anytime! Hasn't anyone ever told you heels are for girls!"_

 _Dellinger glared and took off after Ace shouting in anger. Sabo looked at the girl worried before looking to Luffy. "Lu I need you to keep her busy until I can free Law, alright?"_

 _Luffy nodded grinning and shot at the girl, Baby 5 was hesitant to harm such a small boy, she wasn't heartless. She turned her hand into a gun and aimed at his leg._

 _Baby 5 shouted in pain as the bullet shot back at her grazing her cheek. She was shocked, the boy was a devil fruit user of some kind._

 _Sabo took his attention away from the woman, Luffy should be able to keep her fairly busy. He went to Law and pulled out a hair pin then set to work trying to unlock the cuffs._

 _Law was watching Baby 5 and Luffy intensely he wanted to make sure she didn't do anything to hurt the boy._

 _It only took about ten minutes but Sabo gave a sigh of relief when he heard a click from the cuffs. He grabbed them and flung them at the woman. Baby 5 fell to the ground exhausted._

 _Sabo grabbed Luffy and the three ran out of the room. On the deck Ace was bleeding heavily, Dellinger had a small cut on his leg and was holding his ribs but looked perfectly fine._

 _Law held his hand out and brought Ace to him with his power. "Tell Dolflamingo, that if he wants me back he's going to have to try harder than this!"_

 _With that the three boys disappeared from sight. Dellinger screamed in annoyance at having lost Law._

 _-End-_

Law smirked fondly at the memory, he really was lucky to have three annoying little brothers. "Oi Law, stop spacing out with that creepy look on your face and come help me train you bastard!"

Law dropped the smile glaring at Ace. On second thought, they were a little too annoying.

* * *

So I have a question for you all, I'm leaning on of two ways and I could use some help deciding, I either want the brothers to join Doflamingo, I know it would be kind of hard with the whole Corazon thing but I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it work, or I'm going to have them stay together and become pirates together mixing in people from canon who were in their groups. Let me know which you'd prefer!

Word Count: 1,760


End file.
